Catelyn Tully
oder Siehe Berechnung für Catelyn, Schnellwasser |Gestorben = , Die Zwillinge |Ehepartner = Eddard Stark }} Lady Catelyn Tully, auch Catelyn Stark genannt, ist die Gemahlin von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell. Sie haben zusammen fünf Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Catelyn wurde in Schnellwasser im Haus Tully geboren. Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Hoster Tully und Minisa Whent, ihre Geschwister sind Edmure und Lysa. Sie ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Catelyn Tully Catelyn erscheint als stolze, starke, gütige und selbstlose Frau, ihr Umgang ist ehrenvoll und aufrecht. Ihr leitendes Prinzip ist die Pflichterfüllung. Catelyn besitzt außerdem ein gutes Gespür für Politik. Allerdings besitzt sie auch eine sehr beschützende Seite, die sie öfter mit dem Herzen statt mit dem Verstand handeln lässt, vor allem wenn es um ihre Familie geht. Den Bastardsohn Jon Schnee wiederum behandelt sie wie einen Außenseiter, auch weil sie es ihrem Ehemann nicht verziehen hat, dass er diesen mit an den Hof gebracht hat. Sie glaubt an die Sieben. Sie wird beschrieben als schöne Frau, selbst nach der Geburt von fünf Kindern, mit braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Ser Brynden Tully ist der Meinung, Catelyn habe das Gesicht ihrer Mutter geerbt, v.a. bei den Wangen und dem Kinn. Sie ist sehr pflichtbewusst und hat die Aufgaben einer Lady von Schnellwasser schon als junge Frau ernsthaft erfüllt. Auch ist sie sehr gläubig. Nach der Roten Hochzeit wird sie nackt und mit aufgeschnittener Kehle in den Trident geworfen und von Nymeria flussabwärts wieder herausgezogen. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner entdeckt sie und Thoros von Myr erweckt sie wieder zum Leben, allerdings hat der Tod und das Wasser ihre Spuren hinterlassen: Am Hals trägt sie eine lange Narbe von dem Schnitt Raymund Freys, und das Gesicht ist im Wasser zu weichem Pudding aufgedunsen und hat die Farbe geronnener Milch. Die Hälfte ihrer Haare hat sie verloren, der Rest ist weiß und spröde wie bei einer alten Frau. Die Gesichtshaut unterhalb ihrer verwüsteten Kopfhaut ist aufgerissen und von schwarzem Blut überzogen, wo sie sich selbst mit den Nägeln gekratzt hat. Ihre Augen sind voller Hass. Sie ist stumm, weil der Schnitt am Hals zu tief war. Ihre Stirn ist grün und grau gesprenkelt und mit braunen Fäulnisflecken überzogen, und das Fleisch hängt ihr in Streifen von den Augen bis zum Kinn herunter. An manchen Stellen kann man den offenen Schädel erkennen. Wenn sie sich den Hals fest zudrückt, kann sie mit gebrochener, stockender, gequälter Stimme sprechen, und die Laute, die dabei entstehen, sind krächzend, keuchend und röchelnd. In den Flusslanden ist sie fortan bekannt als "Lady Steinherz", "Schweigende Schwester", "Mutter Gnadenlos" oder "die Henkerin". Biographie Catelyn ist die älteste Tochter von Lady Minisa Whent und Lord Hoster Tully, Herr des Hauses Tully von Schnellwasser. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder, Edmure, und eine jüngere Schwester namens Lysa. Sie hatte zwei ältere Brüder, die aber beide schon im Kindesalter verstorben sind. Bis zu der Geburt Edmures war sie Tochter und Sohn zugleich für ihren Vater, und als ihre Mutter starb, übernahm sie pflichtbewusst die Aufgaben der Lady von Schnellwasser. Sie verbrachte ihre Kindheit in Schnellwasser, wo sie auch mit dem Mündel ihres Vaters, Petyr Baelish, befreundet war. Catelyn erinnert sich gern an ihre Zeit in Schnellwasser. So backten Catelyn, Lysa und Petyr einmal zusammen Matschkuchen und Petyr aß soviel davon, dass er eine Woche krank war. Auch erinnert sie sich gern daran, dass sie mit ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg übernachtet hat, wenn sie beide auf Reisen waren. Als Catelyn etwa elf Jahre alt war, entdeckten sie und Lysa zusammen das Küssen, indem sie abwechselnd bei Petyr übten. Für Catelyn waren diese Küsse eher unschuldig, aber Lysa erlaubte Petyr ein bisschen mehr, denn es gefiel ihr. Petyr verliebte sich in Catelyn, die wiederum konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern und sah ihn eher als einen Bruder. Als sie zwölf Jahre alt war, wurde sie mit dem Erben von Winterfell, Brandon Stark, verlobt. Diese Verbindung sollte die Beziehung der beiden mächtigen Häuser stärken. Als Brandon nach Schnellwasser kam, forderte ihn Petyr zum Duell um Catelyns Hand heraus. Brandon gewann diesen Kampf mit Leichtigkeit, doch verschonte er Petyrs Leben auf Catelyns Drängen hin, wenngleich er schwer verwundet und gedemütigt wurde, weil er nicht aufgeben wollte. Zwei Wochen lag er im Krankenbett, und Lord Hoster hatte Catelyn verboten, ihn zu besuchen. Petyr Baelish wurde daraufhin aus Schnellwasser verbannt. Catelyn sprach keine Abschiedsworte und hat ihn nicht getröstet, wie es ihr Vater von ihr verlangt hatte. Nach Brandons Tod schickte er Catelyn noch einen einzigen Brief, den sie jedoch ungelesen verbrannte. Lysa selbst erzählt Sansa Stark auf Hohenehr, wie Catelyn all die Jahre auf Schnellwasser nur mit Petyr gespielt habe. Sie erinnert sich an einen Abend, als die Lords Bracken und Schwarzhain wieder einmal wegen eines Streits auf Schnellwasser waren, und während ein Sänger spielte, habe Catelyn ganze sechsmal mit Petyr getanzt. Als der Streit zwischen den Lords nicht beigelegt werden konnte, habe sich Lord Hoster mit den beiden in sein Audienzzimmer zurückgezogen, und die Kinder haben sich an dem Abend betrunken. Edmure Tully war noch jung und schnell betrunken, und Petyr hat dann versucht, Catelyn zu küssen, doch sie hat ihn zurückgewiesen und ihn ausgelacht. Anschließend habe sich Petyr so sehr betrunken, dass Ser Brynden Tully ihn ins Bett tragen musste. In dieser Nacht ist Lysa zu Petyr ins Bett gestiegen, um ihn zu trösten, und er hat ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen, dann hat er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe, sie dann allerdings "Cat" genannt, bevor er wieder einschlief. Catelyns Verlobung musste aufgelöst werden, weil Brandon von Aerys II. Targaryen ermordet wurde, was wiederum Roberts Rebellion auslöste, die von Eddard Stark und seinem Freund Robert Baratheon angeführt wurde. Während der Rebellion im Jahr wurde Catelyn mit Eddard vermählt, um den Plan trotz Brandons Tod fortzuführen, obwohl sie Eddard erst zu ihrem Hochzeitstag zum ersten Mal sah. Catelyn ist bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Eddard enttäuscht, da sie eine jüngere Version von Brandon erwartet hatte. Sie fand Eddard weniger hübsch und zu ernst, fast schon kühl. Selbst nach ihrer ersten Nacht mit ihm empfand sie eher Pflichtbewusstsein als Leidenschaft. Sie erinnert sich später daran, wie unglücklich sie die Hochzeit gemacht hatte, und wie unangenehm ihr das Betten vorgekommen war. Zum gleichen Zweck wie Eddard und Catelyn heiratete ihre Schwester Lysa Lord Jon Arryn in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser im Jahre . Nur 14 Tage nach der Hochzeit zog Eddard wieder in den Krieg, verließ Catelyn aber immerhin mit einem Kind in ihrem Bauch. Catelyn bringt Robb in Schnellwasser zur Welt. Nach Roberts Rebellion wurde ihr dann all die Liebe zuteil, die eine Frau sich nur wünschen kann, nachdem sie das gute sanfte Herz hinter Eddards strenger Miene entdeckt hatte. Catelyn zog nach Winterfell, wo sie mit Eddard eine lange und größtenteils glückliche Ehe verlebte. Spannungen gibt es regelmäßig wegen Eddards Betrug im ersten Jahr ihrer Ehe, als sie schon mit Robb schwanger war. Das Ergebnis dieser Untreue ist Jon Schnee, den Eddard aus dem Krieg im Süden mitgebracht hat. Er sieht Jon als Sohn an und daher wächst dieser in Winterfell auf. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|400px|Catelyn besucht Eddard, der gerade Eis unter dem Wehrholzbaum im Götterhain reinigt, und überbringt die Nachricht von Jon Arryns Tod. (von Thomas Denmark ©FFG) Am selben Tag, an dem Robb Stark und Jon Schnee sechs Schattenwolf-Welpen im Schnee nördlich von Winterfell finden, bringt ein Rabe Nachricht von König Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell mit der Botschaft vom Tod Jon Arryns, der Hand des Königs. Er war der Gemahl von Catelyns Schwester Lysa und der Ziehvater von Eddard. Catelyn sucht ihren Mann im Götterhain von Winterfell auf und überbringt ihm die schlimme Nachricht. Darüber hinaus hat König Robert angekündigt, mitsamt seiner Königin und dem Hofstaat auf dem Weg nach Winterfell zu sein. Sie ist anwesend, als Lord Eddard Stark König Robert Baratheon und seinen Hofstaat auf Winterfell begrüßt. Robert bittet Eddard, seine neue Hand des Königs zu werden und bietet außerdem eine Verlobung zwischen Prinz Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa Stark an. Eddard will sich zunächst mit Catelyn besprechen. Eddard und Catelyn diskutieren das Angebot, als eine weitere, diesmal geheime Nachricht für Catelyn von Lysa, ihrer Schwester, eintrifft. Sie warnt die Starks indirekt, dass die Königin und die Lennisters ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermordet hätten. Eddard nimmt Roberts Angebot an, beschließt aber auch, dass er nur die beiden Töchter und Bran mitnehmen will, während der Rest der Familie in Winterfell bleiben soll. [[Datei:Catelyn_Sturmtänzer_KatherineDinger.jpg|thumb|400px|Catelyn auf der Sturmtänzer (von Katherine Dinger ©FFG)]] Nach Brans Sturz verbringt Catelyn Tag und Nacht am Krankenbett des unbewussten Jungen. Als Jon Schnee ihn besucht, begegnet sie ihm sehr feindselig und sagt ihm, dass er an Brans Stelle sein sollte. Am achten Tag nach Brans "Unfall" versucht ein Attentäter, Bran zu töten. Catelyn kann ihn nur mit Hilfe von Sommer aufhalten, erleidet dabei aber eine tiefe Wunde in der Hand. Nach diesen Ereignissen schläft sie vier Tage lang. Nach ihrer Genesung beschließt sie, zusammen mit Ser Rodrik Cassel per Schiff nach Königsmund zu reisen, um dort etwas über den Dolch zu erfahren und um Eddard persönlich zu warnen. Sie reisen über Weißwasserhafen mit der Sturmtänzer in die Hauptstadt. In Königsmund angekommen versteckt sich Catelyn zunächst, wird aber dann in in den Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo Petyr Baelish und Lord Varys sie ausfragen. Varys weiß um das Messer, und so zeigt sie es ihnen. Petyr behauptet, seinen alten Dolch wiederzuerkennen und erklärt, dass er ihn bei einem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffrey durch eine Wette an Tyrion Lennister verloren habe, der gegen seinen Bruder gewettet habe. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen mit Catelyn und Eddard Stark, der gerade erst in Königmund eingetroffen ist. Catelyn vertraut Petyr, der ihr verspricht, Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen zu unterstützen. Anschließend macht sie sich auf die Heimreise. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Winterfell kehren Ser Rodrik und Lay Stark inkognito im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg ein. Zufälligerweise erreicht auch Tyrion Lennister an diesem Abend das Gasthaus. Er ist auf dem Rückweg von der Mauer nach Königsmund. Er erkennt Catelyn und spricht sie mit "Lady Stark" an, sodass ihre Tarnung auffliegt. Catelyn riskiert alles: sie fordert die anwesenden Soldaten - allesamt Vasallen ihres Vaters - auf, Tyrion im Namen des Königs festzunehmen, damit er in Winterfell eine königliche Gerichtsverhandlung erfahren kann, da sie ihn bezichtigt, ein Mordkomplott gegen Bran geschmiedet zu haben. Der Plan geht auf, die Soldaten ziehen ihre Schwerter und helfen ihr. Schon in der Nacht brechen sie aber nicht nach Winterfell, sondern über die Bergstraße auf den Weg nach Hohenehr auf und locken mögliche Verfolger so auf eine falsche Fährte. Nach einigen Tagen werden sie von einem der Bergstämme überfallen, und nur widerwillig lässt Catelyn auch Tyrion bewaffnen. Während des Kampfes rettet Tyrion ihr dann jedoch das Leben, als sie von drei Angreifern bedroht wird. Nach dem Kampf entscheidet sie, dass Tyrion Dolch und Axt behalten soll, auch wenn sie ihm weiterhin nicht traut. Nach weiteren Angriffen erreichen sie schließlich das rettende Bluttor. Hier trifft sie ihren Onkel Brynden Tully, der sie herzlich empfängt. Gemeinsam mit Marillion, Bronn und Tyrion reiten sie weiter durch das Grüne Tal zum Mondtor. Auf dem Weg warnt Brynden sie vor Lysa, die sich sehr verändert hat. Am Bluttor erfährt Catelyn, dass Lysa sie so schnell wie möglich sehen möchte, sodass sie den gefährlichen Aufstieg auf die Ehr noch in derselben Nacht absolvieren muss, begleitet nur von der jungen Bastardtochter Mya Stein, einer erfahrenen Bergführerin. Auf der Ehr angekommen wird sie umgehend in Lysas Solar gebracht, wo sich ihre Schwester darüber aufregt, dass Catelyn einen Lennister nach Hohenehr bringt. Catelyn fordert, dass sich das Tal für den drohenden Krieg rüsten soll, doch Lysa plant, sich in der ihrer Meinung nach uneinnehmbaren Burg zu verschanzen. Erschrocken stellt Catelyn fest, wie kränklich und schwach der neue Lord von Hohenehr, Robert Arryn ist. Nach einiger Zeit in den Himmelszellen kann Tyrion durch eine List erreichen, von Lysa angehört zu werden. Er fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf, und zur Verwunderung Aller meldet sich Bronn, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Trotz ihrer Warnungen hat Tyrion sie überlistet. In der Zwischenzeit wird in Königsmund Eddard von Jaime Lennister aus Rache für die Entführung überfallen und schwer verwundet. Als er aus einem einwöchigen Koma erwacht, verlangt Robert, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließt und Catelyn dazu bringt, Tyrion freizulassen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Catelyn ärgert sich immer noch darüber, dass Lysa nicht auf ihren Rat gehört hat, Tyrion erst einmal im kleinen Kreis anzuhören. Maester Colemon besteht Catelyn Tully gegenüber auf der Information, dass Jon Arryn seinen Sohn Robert als Mündel nach Drachenstein schicken wollte und nicht, wie sie wegen Lysas Brief denkt, nach Casterlystein. Beim Anblick des Kampfes muss Catelyn an den Kampf von Petyr mit Brandon Stark denken, als sie noch jung waren. Beim Abschied aus Hohenehr bietet sie ihrer Schwester an, Robert Arryn ein paar Jahr als Mündel nach Winterfell aufzunehmen, doch sie lehnt wütend ab und droht Catelyn, falls sie versuchen werde, ihn ihr wegzunehmen. In Weißwasserhafen erfährt sie, dass Robb zu den Bannern gerufen hat. Sie schickt Ser Rodrik von hier uas nach Winterfell und benennt ihn zum Kastellan, bis sie selbst wieder zurückkehrt. Sie schließt sich den Truppen der Manderlys an, die sich mit Robbs Truppen bei Maidengraben vereinen. Hier berät sie sich mit Robb alleine über sein weiteres Vorgehen, wobei sie ihm hilft, eine eigene Meinung zu entwickeln und so zu denken wie sein Vater. Sie beschließt, mit Robb und den Reitern nach Schnellwasser zu ziehen. Als Robbs Heer sich den Zwillingen nähert, wachsen Catelyns böse Vorahnungen, da Lord Walder sich (wieder einmal) nicht deutlich loyal zeigt und seine 4000 Soldaten bei seiner Festung versammelt hat. Außerdem erfahren sie von Ser Edmures Niederlage in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser. Dann nimmt sie an Stelle von Robb Lord Walders Einladung an und verhandelt mit ihm die Überquerung des Tridents von Robbs Truppen. Als sie zu Robb und den Nordmännern zurückkehrt und ihm die Bedingungen mitteilt, die Lord Walder stellt, ist sie überrascht über Robbs eindeutige und schnelle Entscheidung - u.a. willigt er ein, eine Frey-Tochter zu heiraten. Sie zieht mit Robb und den Reitern Richtung Schnellwasser, während Roose Bolton mit dem Großteil der Armee Lord Tywin entgegenmarschiert. Die Schlacht im Wisperwald erlebt sie in sicherer Bewachung durch 30 Stark-Männer unter der Führung von Hallis Mollen. Nach der gewonnenen Schlacht mahnt sie die euphorischen Männer, dass "nur" eine Schlacht gewonnen wurde, nicht aber der Krieg, und dass Schnellwasser immer noch unter Belagerung steht. Auf Schnellwasser besucht sie ihren sterbenden Vater Lord Hoster und versucht, ihn mit dessen Bruder Ser Brynden zu versöhnen. Dann nimmt sie am Kriegsrat der Nordmänner und Flusslords teil und versucht vergeblich, die Lords von einem Frieden mit den Lennisters zu überzeugen. Stattdessen ruft der Großjon Robb zum König des Nordens aus. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt Robb Ser Cleos Frey mit Friedensbedingungen nach Königsmund. Gleichzeitig kehrt Ser Brynden nach Schnellwasser zurück: er berichtet, dass sich ihre Situation verschlechtert hat, da in Casterlystein eine neue zweite Armee ausgehoben wird. Robb schickt Catelyn mit einer 20-köpfigen Gruppe und einigen Adeligen in den Süden, damit sie in seinem Namen mit König Renly Baratheon verhandelt. Sie erreichen Renlys riesiges Lager bei Bitterbrück. Catelyn wird Zeuge, wie Brienne von Tarth einen Buhurt gewinnt und als Belohnung einen Platz in Renlys Regenbogengarde erhält. Am Abend eröffnet Renly ihr, dass Robb seine Titel und Länder behalten könne, wenn er nur sein Knie vor ihm als König beuge. Zur gleichen Zeit trifft ein Bote mit der Nachricht ein, dass Stannis Baratheon Sturmkap belagert. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Catelyn reitet mit Renly und seinen 10000 Berittenen nach Sturmkap, wo sie vergeblich versucht, zwischen Renly und Stannis zu vermitteln. Anschließend soll sie bis zur Schlacht am nächsten Morgen bei Renly bleiben, um Zeugin seines großen Sieges zu werden. Bei einem kurzen Besuch in einer kleinen Septe in einem Dörfchen in der Nähe wird Catelyn klar, dass Eddard und Jon Arryn hinter Cerseis Geheimnis gekommen sind und dass Bran auch etwas gesehen haben muss. Sie startet einen letzten Versuch, Renly umzustimmen, doch der lehnt ab. Sie ist allein mit Brienne und dem König in dessen Pavillon, als ein Schatten in das Zelt weht und Renly ein Schattenschwert in den Hals rammt, sodass der König blutüberströmt in Briennes Armen zusammenbricht. Sofort stürmen Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois mit zwei einfachen Soldaten in das Zelt. Während Catelyn Ser Robar von Briennes Unschuld überzeugen kann und er verspricht, die bald eintreffenden weiteren Soldaten aufzuhalten, stürmen die restlichen drei auf Brienne zu. Sie kann sie ausschalten bzw. in Schach halten, bis Catelyn ihr hilft und sie durch ein Loch in der Zeltwand entkommen können. Sie verlässt mit ihrer Gruppe und Brienne augenblicklich Renlys Lager. Auf dem Rückweg nach Schnellwasser schwört ihr Brienne dafür einen Eid, sie zu beschützen. Zurück in den Flusslanden erfährt Catelyn von ihrem Bruder von Robbs Erfolgen auf seinem Feldzug in die Westlande, und dass Edmure vorhat, den anrückenden Lord Tywin Lennister eigenmächtig in eine Falle zu locken. Sie besucht außerdem ihren todkranken Vater und weist an, dass die Gebeine Eddard Starks von Hallis Mollen und den Schweigenden Schwestern nach Winterfell gebracht werden sollen. Lord Alester Florent ist der Meinung, dass Catelyn Renly umgebracht habe, weil sie in ihm eine Gefahr für ihren Sohn gesehen habe. Sie verabschiedet ihren Bruder Edmure, als er Lord Tywin entgegenreitet. Einige Tage später erhält sie Nachricht über die Siege in der Schlacht an den Furten, kann sich aber über die Nachrichten nicht freuen. Sie verhört Ser Cleos Frey und fragt sich, ob sie Tyrion trauen kann, insbesondere seinem Angebot, Sansa und Arya gegen Jaime einzutauschen. Nachdem Catelyn Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne Bran und Rickon erhalten hat, sucht sie Jaime im Verlies auf und handelt mit ihm einen Deal aus: er berichtet ihr seine Rolle im Fenstersturz Brans und erhält dafür Informationen über den aktuellen Stand im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister heimlich aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit ihm fort, um Jaime nach Königsmund zu eskortieren, wo sie ihn gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eintauschen soll. Sie selbst wird dafür in Schnellwasser in die Gemächer ihres Vaters eingesperrt, bis ihr Bruder in die Burg zurückkehrt und über sie richtet. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ein hohes Lösegeld auf Jaime angesetzt habe, was Catelyns Hoffnung vernichtet, dass der Gefangenenaustausch funktionieren wird, da es jetzt so aussieht, als sei Jaime eigenständig geflohen. Robb stellt Catelyn bei seiner Rückkehr nach Schnellwasser seine neue Gemahlin Jeyne Westerling und ihre Familie vor und vergibt ihr gleichzeitig für die Befreiung Jaime Lennisters. Später besprechen sie die Lage im Krieg und Catelyn erinnert Robb daran, dass er zuallererst den Norden zurückerobern muss. Lord Rickard Karstark tötet wenig später die gefangenen Knappen Willem Lennister und Tion Frey im Zorn darüber, dass Robb seiner Mutter vergeben hat. Catelyn fürchtet nun, dass Sansa und Arya aus Rache nun ebenfalls sterben müssen. Währenddessen wacht sie weiterhin an der Seite ihres sterbenden Vaters. Bei einem Besuch von Jeyne Westerling rät sie dieser, geduldig mit Robb zu sein und ihm so schnell wie möglich einen Thronfolger zu schenken. In den Flusslanden geht das Gerücht umher, dass Catelyn Jaime aus Liebe befreit habe. Wenig später stirbt Lord Hoster und es gibt eine traditionelle Flussbestattung. Lysa reagiert auch nicht auf diese Nachricht. Am Nachmittag diskutiert Robb mit Catelyn über einen Frieden mit den Lennisters, was er aber ablehnt. Er informiert Catelyn über Sansas Heirat mit Tyrion. Am Abend erfahren sie Lothar Frey, der mit einer Gesandtschaft von Lord Walder angereist ist, dass Ser Rodrik Cassel in der Schlacht von Winterfell gefallen sei und dass die Burg verbrannt ist. Lord Walder fordert als Wiedergutmachung eine persönliche Entschuldigung von Robb und eine sofortige Heirat zwischen dem neuen Lord Edmure Tully und seiner 16-jährigen Tochter Roslin Frey. Auf Catelyns und Bryndens Drängen hin stimmt Edmure zähneknirschend zu. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz später marschieren Robb, Edmure, Catelyn und 3500 Männer von Schnellwasser aus zu den Zwillingen los. Es regnet ununterbrochen, und alle Furten und Brücken über den Blauen Arm des Trident sind unpassierbar, sodass sie den Flussarm umgehen müssen, was viel Zeit kostet. In Altsteinen eröffnet Robb Catelyn, dass er Jon Schnee als seinen Erben bestätigen lassen will, da Sansa mit Tyrion verheiratet ist und alle anderen Geschwister vermutlich tot sind. In Hexensumpf erfährt Robb von König Balon Graufreuds Tod, und er plant, nach der Hochzeit Maidengraben von drei Seiten aus anzugreifen. Währenddessen soll sich Catelyn nach der Hochzeit nach Seegart in Sicherheit begeben, obwohl sie lieber wieder zurück nach Schnellwasser will. Robbs Armee erreicht die Zwillinge schließlich mit großer Verspätung. In der Großen Halle entschuldigt er sich in aller Höflichkeit bei Lord Walder Frey und bei seinen versammelten Töchtern und Enkelinnen. Dann wird Roslin Frey Edmure vorgestellt. Später erkundigt sich Catelyn bei Maester Brenett nach ihrer Gesundheit, denn sie fürchtet, dass das zierliche Mädchen keine gesunden Kinder zur Welt bringt, doch Brenett beruhigt sie, dass ihre Mutter Bethany Rosby Lord Walder fünf Kinder geboren hat, die das Säuglingsalter überlebt haben. Dann führt Robb seine Armee über die Brücke und vereint sie mit der von Lord Roose Bolton. Anschließend halten sie Kriegsrat und erfahren vom Verlust von Boltons Nachhut in der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt. Außerdem hat Ramsay Schnee den Starks die Haut von Theon Graufreuds kleinem Finger geschickt. Während der Roten Hochzeit beobachtet sie das Treiben mit misstrauischer Distanz. Ihr fallen verschiedene merkwürdige Dinge auf, aber erst, als Edwyn Frey Derya Mormont brüsk abweist, als sie ihn um einen Tanz bittet, merkt sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt, doch ist es da bereits zu spät. Als Der Regen von Castamaer gespielt wird, wird ihr klar, warum Roslin Frey die ganze Zeit über so unglücklich ausgesehen hat und alle Freys, die den Starks nahe standen, nicht anwesend sind. Als das Massaker beginnt, schnappt sie sich einen Dolch und bedroht damit Glöckchen, einen schwachsinnigen Enkel Lord Walders. Als Lord Roose Bolton zum bereits verwundeten Robb tritt und ihm sein Schwert in die Brust stößt, wird Catelyn wahnsinnig, schneidet Glöckchen die Kehle durch und zerkratzt sich mit ihren eigenen Fingern das Gesicht, bis jemand an sie herantritt und ihr ebenfalls die Kehle durchschneidet. Grauwinds Kopf wird auf den geköpften Körper Robbs genäht und eine Krone aufs Haupt genagelt. Catelyns Leiche wird in den Trident geworfen, und um sich so über das Bestattungsritual der Tullys lustig zu machen, werden ihr die Kleider ausgezogen. Arya, die am Abend der Roten Hochzeit mit Sandor Clegane bei den Zwillingen angekommen war und nach Ausbruch des Massakers geflohen ist, hat in der Folgezeit eine Reihe von Wolfsträumen, in denen sie eine unbewusste Warg-Verbindung mit Nymeria eingeht. In einem dieser Träume kann sie plötzlich ihre Mutter tatsächlich durch Nymerias Nase riechen: sie steht mit ihrem Rudel an einem Ufer, in dem viele Dinge und Tote herumtreiben, die anderen Wölfe laben sich bereits an ihnen und zanken sich mit den Aaskrähen. Dann riecht sie den Geruch ihrer Mutter noch intensiver, und sie sieht eine Leiche im Fluss vorbeitreiben. Sie springt in den Fluss und kämpft gegen die starke Strömung an, dann erreicht sie die Leiche und zieht sie an einem Arm aus dem Wasser. Blut rinnt ihr aus der offenen Kehle. Einer der anderen Wölfe erscheint und will von der Leiche fressen, doch sie verjagt ihn. Eine Gruppe Männer erscheint, und Nymeria flieht zusammen mit ihrem Rudel. Am nächsten Tag ist sich Arya sicher, dass ihre Mutter tot ist. thumb|350px|Lady Steinherz ©Jortagul Die Bruderschaft durchstreift immer noch die Flusslande auf der Suche nach Sandor Clegane und Arya Stark. Sie können Petyr Frey gefangen nehmen und fordern 100 Golddrachen von Lord Walder. Dessen Sohn Merrett Frey soll das Gold in Altsteinen übergeben, doch statt den Gefangenen auszuhändigen zeigen die Geächteten Merrett nur den gehängten Petyr. Als Merrett sich herausreden will, dass er mit der Roten Hochzeit nichts zu tun gehabt habe, tritt Catelyn hervor und bestätigt seine Mittäterschaft. Die Geächteten hängen auch Merrett an einem Baum auf. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Lady Mariya Darry erzählt Jaime Lennister auf Darry, dass die Gruppe Geächteter sich von Altsteinen aus aufgeteilt habe: Lord Lucias Vypren verfolgte einen Teil der Gruppe bis nach Schönmarkt, verlor ihre Spur dann aber, der Schwarze Walder führte seine Bluthunde bis nach Hexensumpf, wo die Bauern nach einem Verhör zugaben, einen einäugigen Mann und einen in einem gelben Mantel gesehen zu haben, die von einer verhüllten Frau angeführt worden seien. Die Bruderschaft nimmt Brienne von Tarth im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg nach ihrem Kampf mit Beißer gefangen und bringt sie, Ser Hylo und Podrick zu Lady Steinherz in den Hohlen Berg. Thoros von Myr erzählt Brienne, dass sie Catelyn Tully drei Tage nach ihrem Tod am Fluss gefunden hätten, und Harwin ihn beschworen habe, sie wiederzubeleben. Thoros aber wollte nicht, weil sie schon zu lange tot war, doch Lord Beric schenkte ihr mit einem Kuss das Leben. Die Flamme des Lebens ging auf sie über und Beric selbst starb dabei. Lady Steinherz stellt Brienne vor die Wahl, ihre Treue dadurch zu beweisen, dass sie Jaime für sie tötet, andernfalls droht ihr der Tod. Da Brienne sich weigert, sich zu entscheiden, werden sie, Ser Hylo Hatz und Podrick Payn gehenkt. Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug schreit Brienne ein Wort heraus. Zwei Tage nach Beendigung der Belagerung von Schnellwasser trifft dort die Nachricht ein, dass eine Gruppe Geächteter Ser Ryman Frey, den Erben der Zwillinge, mitsamt seiner kleinen Eskorte gehenkt hat. Tom aus Siebenbächen hatte lange als Sänger getarnt in Rymans Lager gelebt und daher wussten die Geächteten, dass Ryman nur leicht bewacht wird. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach Beendigung der Belagerung von Rabenbaum übernachtet Jaime Lennister mit seiner Eskorte in Hellerbaum. Kurz vor Mitternacht erscheinen zwei Späher und bringen Brienne mit, die darauf bestanden hat, mit Jaime reden zu dürfen. Sie sieht zehn Jahre älter aus und trägt einen Verband im Gesicht. Sie legt ihre Hand auf Eidwahrer, dann behauptet sie Sansa gefunden zu haben, doch müsse Jaime alleine mit ihr kommen, denn sonst würde Sandor Clegane sie töten. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Tully, Catelyn Kategorie:Haus Tully Tully, Catelyn Tully, Catelyn